


Ubi Mors Ibi Spes

by orphan_account



Series: Ad Astra Per Libri [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Child Abuse, Diagon Alley, Etiquette, Expanded Universe, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hogwarts First Year, Knockturn Alley, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, Pureblood Society, Ravenclaw Draco, Ravenclaw Harry, Ravenclaw Hermione, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding World, its more of a liberal victorian society, or sexuality, sort of, this is a love song for ravenclaw, wizarding society, wizards don't give a damn about gender norms here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The war came, and left devastation in its wake. When given an apology from Fate, what will become of the Wizarding World's saviors? This world may not be the one that they had just left...





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This series is made to be viewed on Computer - If on Mobile, images may not load correctly and may make reading difficult. Due to this, a plain text version with descriptions of the images will be posted every 3 chapters. Thanks for reading!

_Thou art the star for which all evening waits-_  
O star of peace,come tenderly and soon,  
Nor heed the drowsy and enchanted moon,  
Who dreams in silver at the eastern gates  
Ere yet she brim with light the blue estates  
Abandoned by the eagles of the noon.  
But shine thou swiftly on the darkling dune  
And woodlands where the twilight hesitates.  
Above that wide and ruby lake to-West,  
Wherein the sunset waits reluctantly,  
Stir silently the purple wings of Night.  
She stands afar, upholding to her breast,  
As mighty murmurs reach her from the sea,  
Thy lone and everlasting rose of light.  
\- George Sterling, 1911 

_O stars, and dreams, and gentle night;_  
O night and stars, return!  
And hide me from the hostile light  
That does not warm, but burn;  
\- Emily Bronte 


	2. The War Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief bit of exposition before we get to the meaty stuff

Harry Potter was an infant when the war came to gobble him whole. It took his father, and his mother, and his cat, and parts of him and thrust him into a world without parents, a world full of darkness that was coated with the seemingly present layer of light.

Harry Potter was eleven when the war came knocking on his door and broke a whole in his soul. Children are not supposed to witness death, but when a mirror shattered and a man screamed death was what was witnessed.

Harry Potter was twelve when the war came on the winds of the past. The past is not supposed to come back, but come back it did, in the haunted wailings of a dead girl, the silent tears of a red-head, and in the golden eyes of the snake.

Harry Potter was thirteen when the war came, with traitors and souls being ripped from the world. The rat escaped on the eve of the moon wolfs howls.

Harry Potter was fourteen when the war came to stay, when the war arose from slumber, when the war entered his bones and made a home there. The war came in a fire sprouting an extra name, in a dragon burning with flame, in a lake with misguided blame, in a graveyard with a hanging name and a rising thame.

Harry Potter was fifteen when the war claimed lives. He was fifteen when the ministry tortured students, he was fifteen when a traitorous elf misleads him to failure, he was fifteen when he watched his north star plunge into the void.

Harry Potter was sixteen when the leader of his side died. The war had claimed a leader, the war was clamoring for blood, the war was in the eyes of terrified young boys facing the threat of death.

Harry Potter was seventeen when the war ended. It ended in flame, in misery, in choking desperately on the hope for success.

When the war died, nearly all of its combatants came with it. On the side of Hogwarts, efforts to keep up the war and protect the remaining students had exhausted students and professors alike. When the war reached the shores of the Great Lake, the protectors of Hogwarts fell like flies to the oncoming forces. The wards, without their powerers, fell to the war’s might.

When the war fell, there was scantly enough survivors to throw together a quidditch team, let alone a nation. The followers of the Dark Lord had died with him, a combined effect of the Dark Mark and the energy he had been sapping off of them during the fight. The people remaining were of the light side, the side that was, if not good, at least not attempting to bring about a Wizarding Final Solution.

Harry Potter was seventeen when he stopped having a reason to live for.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates Weekends (or surprise updates!)


End file.
